tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podróżnicy
Podróżnicy (ang. The Travellers) to grupa utalentowanych czarowników, którzy jak twierdziła Katherine "mieli świra na punkcie opętania". Pierwszymi znanymi podróżnikami byli Silas oraz Qetsiyah, lecz później zostali wykluczeni za swoje grzechy (Qetsiyah za stworzenie zaklęcia nieśmiertelności, a Silas za stanie się nieśmiertelnym). Bardzo niewiele wiadomo o strukturze grupy, ale wydawało się, iż przynależność do Podróżników była dziedziczna. Nawet kiedy traciło się możliwość korzystania z magii, na przykład w wyniku zostania wampirem, nadal było się członkiem grupy. Zgodnie z ich nazwą, Podróżnicy przyjmowali koczowniczy tryb życia, będąc w nieustannym ruchu. Podróżnicy byli de facto głównymi antagonistami piątego sezonu. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o historii Podróżników. Są to stare grupy, istniejące od co najmniej dwóch tysiącleci. Pierwszymi znanymi nam członkami byli Qetsiyah i Silas. Tessa opisała ich jako potężnych ludzi, mówiąc, iż nie ma wątpliwości co do ich magicznych zdolności. Według Nadii Podróżnicy bardzo nawiązują do swojej nazwy - rzeczywiście nie mając stałego miejsca pobytu i majątku. W pewnym momencie życia Qetsiyah, Podróżnicy zabili ją i wzięli w posiadanie skamieniałą Amarę. Przenosili ją z miejsca na miejsce przez dwa tysiące lat, co wyjaśnia opinię Nadii na ich temat. Kiedy Silas został uwolniony, Podróżnicy wysłali Gregora i wampirzycę Nadię, aby go wyśledzili i przyprowadzili z powrotem do jaskini. Wykazali oni pragnienie zaniszczenia raz na zawsze nieśmiertelności, dlatego chcieli uleczyć Silasa i utrzymać go przy życiu na tyle długo, aby zdążył swoją krwią zdjąć z Amary klątwę nieśmiertelności. Potem mieli ich ostatecznie zabić. Sezon 5 W'' I Know What You Did Last Summer,'' Gregor z pomocą Nadii przejmuje ciało Matta. W True Lies, Silas podąża za Katherine, wiedząc, iż to w jej żyłach płynie lekarstwo. Prowadzi to do jego konfrontacji z Mattem, przez co dowiadujemy się, iż nie może go kontrolować. Silas przenika jego umysł i dowiaduje się, że ktoś już posiada jego ciało. Później nieśmiertelny udaje się na stację benzynową, gdzie pije krew sprzedawcy, aby "wyzdrowieć" i z powrotem nabrać sił. Wchodzi Nadia wraz z Gregorem. Mężczyzna wyjawia swój zamiar zabicia go, a Petrova dodaje, że to jest celem Podróżników. Zanim Gregor zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Nadia wbija mu nóż w szyję, mówiąc, iż ona nigdy nie uważała się za jedną z nich. W Original Sin, Qetsiyah wspomina, że ona i Silas byli najpotężniejsi z grupy ludzi o nazwie Podróżnicy. W Monster's Ball, Qetsiyah mówi, iż Podróżnicy ją zabili ze względu na jej udział w stworzeniu zaklęcia nieśmiertelności. Wspomina, że jest kotwica Drugiej Strony, która jest ukryta od dwóch tysięcy lat. W'' Handle with Care, kilku Podróżników przebywa w magazynie, prawdopodobnie pilnując skamieniałego ciała Amary. Atakują oni Damona, ale w końcu on bezceremonialnie wyrywa im serca. Jeden z Podróżników jest wykorzystywany przez Silasa do ożywienia Amary. W ''Dead Man on Campus, okazuje się, że misją Gregora było znalezienie i zabicie Kateriny Petrovej. Katherine mówi, iż Podróżnicy byli zagmatwani i zawsze kłamali, a wie to stąd, że dziadek Nadii nim był. W Fifty Shades of Grayson, Katherine odkrywa, że jej ojciec był Podróżnikiem, co powoduje, iż ona sama nią jest. W 500 Years of Solitude, Nadia wabi Stefana i Elenę do opuszczonego domu pełnego Podróżników, którzy za odzyskanie Katherine chcą krwi Sobowtórów. Czarownicy spuszczają z nich dwa wiadra krwi, po czym puszczają ich wolno. Mia, koleżanka Nadii, uczy Katherine zaklęcia, które pomoże jej pasażerować w jakimś ciele. Ostatecznie Kath przenosi się do ciała swojego sobowtóra, Eleny Gilbert. W The Devil Inside, Mia kończy zaklęcie, tym samym dając Katherine pełną kontrolę nad ciałem Eleny. Następnie Petrova zabija Mię. W Total Eclipse of the Heart, Sloan oferuje Wes'owi pieniądze i ochronę w zamian za analizowanie sobowtórzej krwi. Później Podróżnicy korzystają z zaklęcia na Damonie i Enzo, a wykorzystując to Wes wpuszcza do organizmu Damona substancję, która sprawia, iż zmienia się w szalonego wampira, polującego na inne osobniki swojego gatunku. W No Exit, Podróżnicy Sloan zamykają Damona i Enzo w jednym domu, aż Lorenzo, czując zagrożenie swojego życia i na prośbę Salvatore opuszcza mieszkanie. Znani Podróżnicy Tes.png|Qetsiyah martwa Tumblr muw68dKCGE1rad9guo1 250.png|Silas martwy Markos.png|Markos martwy Panpetrova.png|Pan Petrova martwy 2pop.png|Katerina Petrova martwa Nadia.png|Nadia Petrova martwa Mia.png|Mia martwa Gregor1.png|Gregor martwy Kristoff.png|Kristof martwy Rene.png|Rene martwy Sloan.png|Sloan martwa Tay-julian.png|Julian martwy Mariaa.png|Maria martwa Pam douglas.png|Carl martwa Wystąpienia Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer (Gregor, Nadia) *True Lies'' (Gregor, Nadia ) *''Original Sin'' (Gregor i Qetsiyah (współcześnie), Silas w retrospekcji) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (Gregor) *''Handle with Care'' (Qetsiyah, Silas, Kristoff, Rene) *''Death and the Maiden'' (Qesiyah, Silas) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (Gregor) *''500 Years of Solitude'' (Mia, rodzina Kateriny,nieznani Podróżnicy) *''The Devil Inside'' (Mia) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart (Sloan, nieznani Podróżnicy) *No Exit'' (nieznani Podróżnicy) *''While You Were Sleeping'' (Sloan, nieznani Podróżnicy) *''Rescue Me'' (Markos, Sloan, nieznani Podróżnicy) *''Resident Evil'' (Maroks, Sloan) *''Man on Fire'' (Markos, Sloan, Julian, nieznani Podróżnicy) *''What Lies Beneath'' (Markos, Julian, Maria, nieznani Podróżnicy) *''Promised Land'' (Markos, Julian, Maria, nieznani Podróżnicy) *''Home'' (Markos, Silas, nieznani Podróżnicy) Ciekawostki Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Grupy